fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shamir/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Paralogue: Sword and Shield of Seiros Vs Pirate Captain * Shamir: Hate us all you want. We're just doing our job. * Pirate Captain: Idle prattle! You think you can best us? Crimson Flower Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields Battle Quote * How much of this can you take? It doesn't matter. We will be reclaming Garreg Mach. Vs Alois If Shamir is an ally *'Shamir': So, you're the leader of the Knights of Seiros now? Good for you, Alois." *'Alois': "Indeed! You seem to be doing well for yourself too. The other knights are always cursing you." *'Shamir': "Don't worry, I won't hold back. I owe an old ally the courtesy." *'Alois': "I won't either. I hope you're ready." If Shamir is an enemy * Alois: '''Why, if it isn't Shamir! You're still with the knights. What a surprise. * '''Shamir: '''You're the surprise, Alois. I never thought I'd see the day you'd choose anyone over Rhea. Don't worry, I won't hold back. I owe an old ally the courtesy. * '''Alois: '''I won't either. I hope you're ready. Death Quote * '''Shamir: '''I knew it... Shouldn't have let emotion get in the way... * '''Alois: (If Shamir dies first) Shamir, no! I will avenge you! Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Is this necessary? I'll sing if I must." Cooking * "Cooking? I can handle that. What's the next step? It's easy if I have orders to follow." Dining Hall * "Food tastes better when shared with good company." * "Hmm. I like seeing a table full of my favorite dishes." (Favorite dish) * "I suppose it's rude to the cook if I don't eat." (Disliked dish) With Catherine No Support: * Catherine: It's too rare that we get a chance to kick back and stuff our faces. C'mon Shamir, time to gorge! * Shamir: I apologize for my partner, Professor. A Support: * Shamir: Eating with the two of you makes me feel at home. * Catherine: At home, hm? Hah. That's a nice feeling... With Cyril * Cyril: Having a meal with Shamir... I'm happy and more than a bit nervous. * Shamir: Hah. It's rude to ignore the professor like that. Unknown support: * Shamir: Your table manners are the one truly adult aspect about you, Cyril. * Cyril: Just one, huh? I hope I can get more aspects real soon. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "You seem busy, Professor. I'm busy as well. Let's speak later." Requirements Met *"Working hard, aren't you? I'll admit, I'm impressed. I can assist with any tasks, or help with your students." **Ask for assistance: **Decline to invite: "That's fine. Just talk to me if you ever need a hand." Gifts * "If you insist." (Disliked gift) * "Hm. Thanks." (Liked gift) * "Thanks. I appreciate it." (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Thanks. How did you know this was mine?" * "It's not mine. You should ask someone else." Tea Party * "You called?" * "You called, so I came." (post time skip) * "I was just considering paying you a visit." (A rank) * "Ah, my favorite tea. Even the smell calms me..." (Favorite tea: Chamomile and Crescent-Moon tea) * "You used premium tea leaves. Who are you trying to impress?" (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "I'm not much for conversation. I'll gladly leave if you're bored." * "I look forward to the next battle. They seem to go smoothly under your command." * "Dagda is far. It would take months to travel there by foot..." * "I enjoy a lack of conversation. But how are you?" * "This room... It suits you." Observe * "It's quiet here. I like it." * "Admiring my gloves? I always wear them I never know when I'll have to handle a weapon." End * "That was delicious. Thank you. I'll visit again when I'm free." Miscellaneous * "Thank you." * "Oh?" * "Hm." * "Sure." * "Yes." * "No." * "Professor." * "How's that?" * "Huh." * "Not bad." * "Very good." * "What." * "Hey." * "I guess." * *Sigh.* Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "Hm. I've failed." **Critique: "OK. I understand." **Console: "I'll do better next time." * Great: "You're a good professor." * Great: "Let's do this again." * Perfect: "That wasn't difficult." ** Praise: "Your praise is appreciated." Group Tasks * "Come. We have work to do." * "Yes. Understood." Stable Duty Weeding With Catherine: * Catherine: "Why do two knights of Seiros have to be doing this? Can't I just use Thunderbrand to zap 'em?" * Shamir: "Weeds must be cut at the root, like tyranny and vice." * Catherine: "Never mind. You're no fun at all." Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results * Good Result: "Mission complete." * Perfect Result: "" Certification Exams * "It's a nice result." (Passed) * "What a waste of time." (Failed) Level Up * "Not what I was hoping for." (0 or 2 stats up) * "I'll grow as strong as I can." (3 stats up) * "This'll make the job easier." (4 stats up) * "More effective." (4 stats up) * "Strength is all for a mercenary." (3, 5 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill *"I'm finding my focus." * "I'm getting it." * "Technique never betrays." Skill Mastered *"I've finally mastered it." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I've finally mastered it." Reclassing * "I'll figure this out." * "More weapons." * "A new way to fight." Battle Quotes When Selected * "To work." (Full/High HP) * "Stay vigilant." (Medium HP) * "Think this... through..." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "Let's clean up." (Full/High HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Missed." * Attack * (normal attack) * (normal attack with low HP) * (critical/combat art) * (critical/combat art with low HP) Damage Taken * * (hit by strong attack) * (death) Critical Attack * "Taking aim." * "Hate me all you want!" * "Nothing personal." * "Right there." Post-Timeskip * "Going for the kill!" * "Coming through!" (against named Church of Seiros enemy) * ‎ "Hate me if you must!" (against named Church of Seiros enemy) * "It's not personal." (against named Church of Seiros enemy) * "End of the line!" (against named Church of Seiros enemy) Gambit * "There's our opening." * "Let's surprise them." * "Let's try this out." Gambit Boost *"I'm in." *"Got your back." * Defeated Enemy *"Nice work." * "Another one down." * "Another threat down." * "Silenced." * "Sleep in the dirt." *"Are we done?" * "Boring." Post-Timeskip * "Feels good to fight for a cause." * ‎ "Thinning their numbers." * ‎ "Stay down." Ally Defeats Enemy * ‎ "Nice work." * ‎ "I'd better keep up." * ‎ "That should help." Ally Heals/Rallies * "I'm good now." * "Thanks." * "Appreciated." Death/Retreat Quote }} Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts